


Beneath The Eternal Snow

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diantara warna putih abadi, kita saling mebisikkan kata cinta.<br/>Kita pun menjadi satu, saling memiliki.<br/>Disaksikan salju yang tak pernah mencair, kau berjanji untuk segera kembali.<br/>Dan aku pun berjanji padamu untuk terus menunggu di sini.<br/>Apa kau masih ingat janji itu, Yamato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Eternal Snow

**.**

 **Author’s POV**

Gadis itu berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Rambutnya yang panjang tidak ia pilin seperti biasa. Tapi bahkan dalam keadaannya yang kacau, ia masih terlihat sangat cantik.

Karin terus berjalan sambil memeriksa setiap batang pohon yang ditemuinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan salju yang memenuhi sepatunya ataupun tangannya yang membeku. Di saat keputusasaan mulai menghampiri, gadis  dua puluh tahun itu akhirnya menemukan pohon yang dicarinya. Sambil tersenyum lega, ia mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah di bawah pohon itu.

Di sekitarnya hanya ada warna putih. Putih yang berasal dari salju yang tidak pernah mencair. Salju abadi yang menjadi saksi biksu kisah cintanya. Walaupun kedinginan, ia merasa tenang disini. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Yamato, orang yang dicintainya.

Karin mengusap pelan pergelangan tangannya yang memar. Saat ini Karin sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan tangannya, termasuk luka di sekeliling kedua pergelangan tangannya itu. Tapi dalam keadaan hampir beku pun, luka di hati Karin masih terasa sakit. Berusaha untuk lebih hangat dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, Karin menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Yamato. Itu saja. Apa keinginannya itu terlalu muluk? Kenapa tak ada yang mau mengerti? Kenapa? Masih dengan memikirkan kekasihnya, Karin pun terlelap dalam tidurnya di bawah salju.

.

-xXx-

.

Set… Hut.. Hut.. Hut..

Dengan kode itu, seorang _Quarterback_ muda melemparkan _pass_ kepada rekannya. _Pass_ yang sangat tinggi tetapi dapat ditangkap dengan mulus oleh rekannya di ujung lain lapangan.

 _Touchdown!!!_

 _Pass_ berhasil dilakukan. Tim itu pun memenangkan pertandingan.

“Bagus sekali, anak-anak! Dengan kemenangan ini, kita semakin dekat dengan tujuan kita. Selamat!!”

Yamato Takeru—pelatih tim luar biasa itu, menyelamati anak-anak muda yang dilatihnya dari pinggir lapangan. Senyuman bangga terukir di wajahnya yang masih tampan meskipun sudah banyak guratan usia di sana-sini.

Tapi, di usianya yang sudah empat puluh tahun, ia masih saja melajang. Hal itu cukup mengherankan, mengingat banyaknya wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrinya.

Seusai pertandingan, Yamato langsung pulang ke _apartment_ -nya yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Brooks, Kanada. Di kamar mandinya yang mewah, Yamato membuka bajunya yang penuh keringat dan debu. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna berkat latihan amefuto selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia menyalakan _shower_ lalu mengatur suhunya. Air hangat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya pun melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Yamato menutup matanya untuk menikmati sensasi menenangkan itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah cermin besar yang terselimuti uap air. Dengan tangan kasarnya, ia mengusap uap itu lalu—

—ia pun melihatnya.

Bayangan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang dipilin sedang menatapnya dari balik cermin. Gadis yang berasal dari masa lalunya. Refleks, Yamato membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati ruang kosong di belakangnya.

‘Ah, aku berhalusinasi lagi,’ pikirnya.

Tersenyum sedih, pria empat puluh tahun itu menyambar handuknya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ketenangan yang tadi menyelimutinya sudah lenyap, berganti dengan rasa gelisah dan sakit hati yang lama ia coba obati.

Tapi rupanya, waktu bukanlah obat yang manjur untuk luka hatinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun—bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu, virus cintanya untuk Karin masih tetap hidup. Menggerogoti hatinya dan membuat luka menganga yang sangat dalam.

Yang selalu diingat Yamato dari masa lalunya hanyalah Karin. Tetapi setiap kali gadis itu memenuhi pikirannya—membuatnya melambung tinggi akan kenangan manis mereka, ingatan bahwa gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain—sahabatnya sendiri, menghempaskannya kembali ke tanah yang keras.

Dulu, Yamato terpaksa meninggalkan Karin untuk berlatih amefuto di Amerika. Gadis itu pun berjanji untuk menunggunya. Tapi begitu kembali ke Jepang, ia disambut oleh kabar pertunangan gadis itu dengan Taka Honjo. 

Pesta perrtunangan mereka tak pernah didatangi Yamato. Begitu mengetahui perihal pertunangan itu dari Heracles, ia langsung mengepak barang-barangnya kembali dan pergi dari sana—bahkan tanpa menemui Karin terlebih dahulu.

Kalau ia bertemu dengan Karin, ia khawatir akan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Menculik gadis itu misalnya. Sebenarnya, sudah lama ia mengetahui  tentang perasaan Taka kepada Karin. Tapi ia tidak mengalah karena Karin yang juga mencintainya.

Tapi kemudian, ternyata perasaan Karin berubah setelah kepergian Yamato ke Amerika. Tentu saja Yamato tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaanya. Ia terlalu mencintai Karin dan hanya ingin gadis itu bahagia. Apa lagi sekarang ia bersama dengan Taka Honjo. Yamato percaya, kalau Taka dapat membuat Karin bahagia.

Jadi, ia sebagai pemeran pembantu—yang sama sekali tidak diperlukan, memilih mundur. Menghilang dari kehidupan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu, selamanya. Yamato menetap di Amerika dan mencoba membangun hidup baru, melepaskan masa lalunya. Tapi—seperti yang kita tahu, ia tidak benar-benar berhasil.

.

-xXx-

.

 _“Takeru, aku masih menunggumu. Cepatlah kembali…”_

Yamato membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia terbangun oleh mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Dalam mimpinya itu, Karin terus memintanya untuk cepat pulang. Gadis itu bilang kalau ia masih menunggu Yamato, seperti janjinya.

Kadang, Yamato ingin sekali kembali. Pergi ke tempat gadis yang dicintainya berjanji untuk menunggu.

Tapi Yamato tahu, kalau ia tidak akan menemukan Karin yang sedang menunggunya. Karena saat ini, gadis itu telah menjadi istri seorang Taka Honjo. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu dari anak-anak yang juga pandai menangkap bola.

Dengan senyum miris, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berganti pakaian. Pagi ini rasanya dingin sekali. Tapi hal itu tidak mencegah Yamato untuk pergi keluar. Tujuannya adalah sebuah danau luas di samping lapangan yang tak jauh dari _apartment_ -nya.

Begitu sampai di tepi danau, ia duduk di sebuah bangku berwarna merah, ditemani oleh _cappuccino coffee_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Tak lama setelah itu, salju turun. Aneh, padahal seharusnya musim dingin sudah berlalu beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan kemarin udara cukup hangat, menandakan musim semi telah datang. Tapi—

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pikirannya, Yamato merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Rasanya hangat. Padahal ia hanya duduk sendirian di bangku itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia mencium aroma manis. Wangi strawberry. Wangi Karin.

Dulu, saat-saat yang paling disukai Yamato adalah saat Karin berada di pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan gadis itu, wangi gadis itu, dan detak jantung gadis itu. Setiap kali mereka sedang dalam posisi seperti itu, Karin selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Hal yang Yamato tak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

 Ia akan menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkilat nakal, dan dengan malu-malu ia pun berkata, “Takeru, perasaanku padamu takkan pernah berubah. Kau percaya kan?”

Dan Yamato akan menangkap anak-anak rambut Karin yang menggelitik wajahnya. Mencium harum strawberry khas Karin lalu menjawab, “Ya, aku percaya.”

Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba ia sudah berlari, meninggalkan kopinya yang masih tersisa setengah di bangku merah tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, tak mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari seperti orang gila. Ia berlari kembali ke _apartment_ -nya untuk mempersiapkan sebuah perjalanan.

Perjalanan pulang.

.

-xXx-

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut ikal cokelat gelapnya yang menarik baru saja keluar dari sebuah taksi yang mengantarnya ke depan sebuah hotel dimana ia telah memesan sebuah kamar. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, pria itu segera memasuki lobi hotel.

Ia menuju meja _receptionist_ dimana seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya sedang mengurus reservasi kamar. Setelah cukup dekat, ia dapat melihat pria itu dengan jelas. Dan pria itu pun menatapnya balik.

Yamato melihat wajah yang sangat familiar baginya. Walaupun sudah dipotong pendek, rambut perak itu adalah rambut milik Taka Honjo. Walaupun memiliki garis wajah yang lebih keras, wajah itu adalah wajah Taka Honjo, sahabat lamanya.

Mata Taka membesar begitu melihat pria di hadapannya. Taka yang biasanya tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya itu sekarang terlihat sangat kaget.

Yamato memang berencana untuk menemui Taka. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak secepat ini. Ia belum siap.

Tapi rupanya, takdir khawatir kalau Yamato berubah pikiran. Apa lagi, ia juga sudah bosan menunggu. Sang takdir tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi. Ia langsung mempertemukan kedua sahabat lama itu, mengejutkan keduanya.

.

-xXx-

.

Di _restaurant_ hotel, dua orang pria sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dua cangkir kopi di depan mereka tak di sentuh sama sekali. Mereka saling diam sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

“Dari mana saja kau selama ini, Yamato?” tanya Taka dengan nada datar.

Yamato pun menjawab pendek, “Amerika.”

Setelah itu, keadaan pun kembali senyap. Untuk mengusir suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka, Yamato mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menanyakan kabar Karin.

“Jadi, bagaimana kabar… ehm.. keluargamu?” tanya Yamato.

Taka sempat tertegun sejenak sebelum menjawab, “aku tidak berkeluarga.”

Mendengar jawaban Taka, kali ini Yamato yang tertegun.

“Bu—Bukankah kau menikah dengan.. Karin?” tanya Yamato dengan suara yang tercekat saat menyebutkan nama Karin.

“Tidak,” kata Taka.

“Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bilang kau tidak menikah dengannya??”

“Kau tahu aku mencintai Karin. Tapi dia tidak. Pertunangan itu.. adalah keinginanku. Dan rupanya keluarga Karin pun menginginkan hal yang sama denganku…”

“Tapi Karin tidak?” potong Yamato.

Tak mempedulikan perkataan Yamato, Taka melanjutkan, “Di hari pertunangan kami, keluarganya mengurung Karin. Mereka mengikat pergelangan tangannya agar ia tidak bisa lari dari pertunangannya denganku,” jelas Taka.

“Jadi, pertunangan itu atas dasar paksaan?! Dan kau—“

“Aku minta maaf,” kata Taka yang saat ini sudah tidak menatap mata Yamato.

“Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyesal?! Cih..,” kata Yamato dengan nada sinis.

“Lalu, Karin?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Hari itu, tepat di hari pertunangan kami, Karin tidak sengaja mengetahui kalau kau sudah pulang. Ia berhasil melarikan diri.”

Taka menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin sebelum melanjutkan, “Kami mencarinya selama berhari-hari. Lalu saat kami pikir ia sudah lari bersamamu, kami menemukan—

—jasadnya.”

“Ja—Jasadnya?” tanya Yamato tidak percaya.

“Kami menemukan jasadnya diantara salju, di pegunungan tempat tim Teikoku—tim kita—pernah berlatih. Salju itu mengabadikan kecantikannya dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku di  bawah sebuah pohon besar. Di pohon itu, terukir inisial namamu dan Karin…,” kata Taka dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Perasaan bersalah menyerang Yamato yang hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Taka. Kata-kata Taka yang berpamitan padanya pun sama sekali tidak dapat didengarnya. Yang memenuhi pendengarannya saat ini hanyalah suara Karin.

.

 _“Aku akan terus menunggumu disini sampai kau datang. Cepatlah kembali…”_

 _“Takeru, perasaanku padamu takkan pernah berubah. Kau percaya kan?”_

.

-xXx-

.

Pria itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha agar tetap hangat. Ia mencari-cari dengan matanya yang sendu, sampai akhirnya ia melihat pohon yang dicarinya. Tempat ia dan gadis pujaannya saling jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing untuk pertama kalinya.

Tempat janji itu dibuat. Janji bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hari ini ia akan menepatinya.

Yamato mendekati pohon besar dengan inisial namanya dan Karin di batangnya yang tua. Ia membuka sarung tangannya lalu meraba ukiran itu. Merasakan tekstur kayunya yang kasar dengan tangan telanjang. Tenggelam dalam kenangan saat ukiran itu dibuat.

Cairan bening yang lengket mengalir dari kedua bola matanya tanpa bisa ditahan.

“Karin, maafkan aku…,” bisiknya lirih.

Gelombang rasa sesal memenuhi hatinya. Bukankah ia selalu bilang kalau ia percaya pada Karin? Kenapa dulu ia pergi begitu saja, tanpa memperjuangkan cintanya sama sekali? Yamato merasa tidak pantas mengharapkan gadis itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar mencintainya diam-diam saja ia merasa sangat hina.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh lari, membiarkan Karin berjuang sendirian. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi, takut menghadapi kenyataan, dan berpura-pura kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang paling mencintai Karin kalau di saat gadis itu menderita ia malah meringkuk di balik selimutnya—yang menawarkan kehangatan semu?

Yamato menghapus air matanya. Tapi sungai kecil itu tak mau surut. Sekeras apa pun Yamato membendungnya, perasaan bersalahnya pada Karin membobol semua pertahanannya. Pria empat puluh tahun itu memejamkan matanya erat. Ia terus menggumamkan nama kekasihnya sambil meraba inisial nama gadis itu di pohon mereka. Sampai kemudian terdengar suara halus yang memanggil namanya.

“Takeru…”

Deg.. Suara itu.. Suara yang selalu ia dengar dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Yamato tak mungkin salah. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas nada suara Karin. Terutama saat gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

“Takeru, kenapa kau lama sekali?”

Mendengar suara itu, Yamato langsung membuka matanya. Di balik pohon mereka, ada seseorang yang sedang bersandar.

Dengan perasaan yang bergejolak, Yamato memutari pohon tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambut panjangnya terpilin dengan rapi. Rambut dan wajah itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat dalam hatinya.

“Kau.. masih menungguku?” tanya Yamato dengan suara serak.

“Sudah kubilang, aku akan terus menunggu disini sampai kau datang, “ kata gadis itu sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia terlihat begitu muda, begitu segar. Sangat berbeda dengan Yamato yang terlihat tua dan muram.

“Kenapa kau lama sekali?” tanya gadis itu lagi. Mata indahnya menatap dalam-dalam orang yang telah ditunggunya selama ini.

Dengan tatapan tak percaya, Yamato menatap balik gadis di hadapannya. Selama ini, satu-satunya keinginan Yamato hanyalah untuk dapat melihat gadis itu lagi. Mendengarkan suaranya lagi. Merasakan kehadirannya lagi. Dan sepertinya hukumannya telah berakhir. Karena sekarang, Karin ada di depannya. Kembali menatapnya dengan matanya yang hangat.

Yamato memeluk Karin dengan erat, seakan takut gadis itu akan menghilang. Khawatir kalau keberadaan kekasihnya itu hanyalah halusinasi semata.

 “Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Karin...” kata Yamato sambil terbata-bata. Kata-katanya meluncur diantara bibirnya yang menciumi rambut Karin. Menghisap aroma strawberry gadis itu.

“Tidak apa. Yang penting kau menepati janjimu. Kau kembali padaku, Takeru. Selamat datang…,” jawab gadis itu sambil membalas pelukan Yamato. Ia membelai punggung orang yang ditunggunya itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang terluka.

Tersenyum merasakan belaian kekasihnya, Yamato pun mejawab, “Ya, Karin.. Aku pulang…”

.

 _“Aku tidak akan pergi lagi…”_

.

-xXx-

.

Diantara warna putih, seorang gadis terlelap dalam tidur abadinya.

Jiwanya tersebar diantara butir-butir salju, menunggu sebuah janji untuk ditepati.

Disaksikan salju yang tak pernah mencair,seorang pria kembali ke pelukan kekasihnya.

Terselubung salju abadi, tubuh seorang pria membeku masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

 **…END…**

**Author's Note:**

> One shot ini mau saya masukin ke Eyeshield 21 Ghost Stories (fic saya di Ffn)..  
> Tapi.. Horornya aneh.. Alurnya juga nggak kalah anehnya.. Ahaha.. *ketawa garing ''==


End file.
